


Rebirth and Bonds

by Fricksleepin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Start of a idea, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksleepin/pseuds/Fricksleepin
Summary: Honerva goes into labor.





	Rebirth and Bonds

10,000 years ago

Location: Daibazaal, Galran Castle, Zarkon & Honerva's Private Quarters.

"Push my lady! He is almost here! One more push!" The medic encouraged, as the King's wife wailed her pain to the room as she pushed the heir to the Galra empire to the world.

Outside of the room, Zarkon impatiently paced as his trusted friend, Noah, sat on a chair wincing at the screams of her friend. Noah was a human that arrived into this universe from an unknown wormhole, that not even the Altean alchemists could decipher.

Only years later after the comet impacting Daibazaal, it was Honerva who deciphered what was causing Noah's lack of aging, and strange abilities. From her theory, she believed that what Noah had traveled through was not a wormhole, but a rift caused by an impact with an unknown force and a meteor fused with quintessence that sent her from one dimension to theirs. In other words, Noah was not in her original dimension. Efforts had been made to retrieve Noah's memory of the event but to no avail, in the last hundred years, nothing ever came back.

"Zarkon I understand you're nervous, but you need to stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Noah sighed as she watched her friend.

"I apologize Noah but what if something goes wrong with Honerva? Or the child?" He stressed as he sat next to his friend, only to immediately jump up as his wife let out another wail. However soon after that silence followed, then rushed, worried voices came through the walls. Zarkon immediately barged into the room. Medics were rushing around tending to an exhausted Honerva, as the others were huddled around a small table. The atmosphere of the room growing solemn as the absence of a baby's wail grew longer.

Noah watched from the door as a medic pulled the King aside and expressed her condolences to the King. The child had not breathed since he left his mother's body despite the efforts of the king's personal medical team. Grief etched itself into the King's face as he immediately made his way to his now sobbing wife. When offered to hold the child, both refused too overwhelmed with grief to see the child's face. Medics left the room, heads bowed, as the child was left in the bassinet, swaddled in a receiving blanket, skin slowly turning to grey.

Noah slowly walked into the room, pulled by an unknown force, over to where the lifeless child laid. Honerva took note of her dearest friend's presence. "Is it a boy or girl? They failed to tell us." Honerva's weak voice reached to her friend. Noah looked at the child noting his features. "He's a boy." She said. Both the couple's sobs increased at her answer. It was then a feeling came over Noah as if she was on autopilot, an outside force guiding her actions. She slowly reached and picked up the baby slowly unwrapping the blankets from his cold body. With the child securely in her arms, she walked over to the couple.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Honerva's worried voice rang as her friend grew near, the child in her arms. "No, I don't want to see him! Noah, no!" her grief-stricken voice yelled. "He's your son! You have to hold him." Noah's voice rang out. Zarkon too tried to stop the woman from distressing his wife further, but when their eyes met he froze. It was the same look they had when in the heat of battle when her magic was at it's highest. Slowly she lowered the child, so he laid against his mother's bare chest. "What are you doing Noah?" She whispered. "My baby is dead what are you doing?!"

"He's not dead." Noah's had taken a whispering tone, the words barely leaving her mouth. "He's just sleeping, you need to wake him up." Honerva looked at her friend in disbelief, had she finally lost her mind? "Give your hands, both of you," Noah spoke again. Her friends did as requested, slowly both placing their hands on the baby's back, his skin cool to the touch. "Let him feel how much you love him." She spoke. " _Tell him_ how much you love him."

"I don't understand." Honerva spoke.

"Tell him!" Noah urgently whispered. Honerva looked down at her baby, her son. He looked so perfect, even in the hands of death. His features leaning more towards his Altean heritage, but she could see Zarkons features as well. "I love you, so much." She whispered to him, her heart filling with the love she held for this tiny creature.  Noah looked at Zarkon, "You must tell him." He looked at his friend then as his son. "I love you, my son." He whispered. "More than the whole galaxy will ever know."

It was then that the energy in the room began to rise, like pressure from being too deep underwater, and like a pop, it disappeared as Noah slowly let a breath of air release from her nose.

It was silent for a moment.

Until a cough came from the child. Then the beautiful sound of wailing coming from the child. His skin regained a purple color, likely from his Galra heritage, as he slowly wiggled his tiny limbs as he wailed with his strong, healthy lungs.

Honerva let out a gasp of disbelief before laughing joyfully as she clutched the baby closer, his body growing warm against her chest. Tears of joy and disbelief ran down both the parents face, as they watched their son come to life before their very eyes.

Noah pulled back, a heavy feeling coming over her, along with the joy of helping her friends, who have become like family to her. She left the room to fetch a medic to ensure the child was healthy, her absence going unnoticed as the parents marveled over their son.

The expression on the medic's face when she informed them the prince lived was hysterical, she would have laughed if she didn't faint after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the start of an idea I have for a fanfiction. Any feedback is welcomed with open arms!
> 
> *Also was inspired by the hospital scene of AHS.


End file.
